Flamas corrompidas: Las visiones
by Nestor In
Summary: El gremio de Fairy Tail era silencioso sin él mata dragones de fuego cerca, pero pronto cambia con el nuevo pacto amistoso con un gremio nuevo, personajes nuevos, romances nuevos también. La serie Flama Corrompida inicia! Léanlo! La descripción es algo pobre pero la historia es buena!
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

Titulo Original: Corrupted Flame: The Visions

Autores: Hiro Mashima dueño de Fairy Tail y Zinklex el escritor y creador de algunos personajes del fic.

Yo simplemente lo traduzco por el placer de hacerlo, ni más ni menos.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Han pasado tres años desde que Natsu se fue de viaje para convertirse en un mejor mago, y les hacía falta a todos sus compañeros, inclusive Gray, pero la que estaba sufriendo más era Erza. Ella no ha hablado mucho últimamente e incluso no ha comido su amado pastel de fresas. Pero no se puede evitar, después de todo ellos no habían recibido ninguna noticia de Natsu desde que se fue. Él nunca les pidió sus opiniones acerca del viaje, solo se marchó, dejando atrás una carta diciendo que él volvería algún día.

Eso mantenía un estado depresivo en sus amigos. "Erza, Gray, Happy que tal si vamos a una misión juntos" Lucy habló.

"Seguro" respondió Gray, pero no parecía que él realmente quisiera ir.

"…" Erza permaneció en silencio.

"Natsuuuu.." empezó a llorar Happy recordando todas las misiones que ellos habían hecho juntos solo para pagar la renta de Lucy.

Toda la depresión afecto a Lucy quien empezó a llorar junto con Happy.

"Un verdadero hombre nunca debe llorar!" dijo Elfman quien estaba tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

"Chicos ustedes solo tienen que creer en él, sí él dijo que iba a volver, entonces él de seguro va a volver" dijo Mirajane con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, aunque era obvio que ella estaba sufriendo tanto como los otros.

"Silencio!" ordeno Makarov. "Ya basta de esta triste conversación. Tenemos a Gildarts y Laxus buscándolo por todo el continente, y Natsu es lo suficientemente grande para hacer sus propias decisiones, solo tenemos que respetarlo", él tomo un largo respiro antes de continuar. "Tengo un importante anuncio que compartir con ustedes" el espero a que todos se fijaran, en él; entonces continuó. "Un gremio real me contactó ayer, ellos han oído acerca de nosotros y están pensando en crear una buena relación con nuestro gremio, mañana, su maestro junto con otros nueve miembros van a visitarnos. Así que quiero que todos ustedes se preparen para ello"

"¿Por qué necesitamos prepararnos solo para conocer a otro gremio?" ´preguntó Gray con una mirada confusa en su rostro. "Y de todos modos ¿qué es un gremio real?".

"Es un gremio que ha sido creado por alguien de la realeza de un reino, y normalmente el maestro es el rey o la reina" contestó el maestro. "Por lo tanto, usted nos está diciendo, que un rey o una reina desconocida va a recorrer todo el camino desde su tierra solo para crear una buena relación con nuestro gremio" pregunto Lucy. "¿No crees que es verdaderamente extraño?" concluyó Lucy.

"Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que están llegando y están trayendo un montón de din-… quiero decir, que quieren tener una charla con nosotros y vamos a aceptar con alegría sus visita" aclaró el viejo Makarov.

"Y luego vamos a dar una buena impresión y así ganarnos su amistad?" preguntó Lissana. "No hay de qué preocuparse" respondió el maestro.

Erza se levantó y se iba directo a casa cuando el maestro la llamó. "Erza, sé que todavía estas enojada con él, pero él va a volver… por favor tu eres una de las mejores y más famosas magas del gremio, haz tu mejor esfuerzo mañana" le pidió Makarov. Erza comenzó a correr para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando.

o.o.o

o.o

o.o.o

**EN UNA TIERRA LEJANA**

El sonido de una roca gigante estrellándose hizo eco en el bosque, mostrando tres siluetas.

"Él todavía está en ello, ¿cuántas horas han sido hasta este momento? 9? 11?" preguntó un niño moreno con una capucha escondiendo parte de su rostro.

"Desde que se despertó, él no ha parado todavía… como un idiota…" dijo una chica delgada con largo cabello plateado y brillantes ojos azules.

"…Él realmente quiere hacerse más fuerte…" dijo un hombre alto oculto bajo la sombra de un árbol.

"Bueno, mañana va a ser un gran día… hum, tal vez él está entrenando para mostrarles quien es el jefe?" pregunto él chico.

"Si se entrena para eso, entonces debería dejar de ser un mago" Respondió el hombre alto.

"Cálmate Quakey, era solo una broma" Dijo el chico mientras tenía las manos en la cabeza. El hombre alto se le quedo mirando con una especie de rabia en sus ojos "Las bromas se suponen que deben ser divertidas" dijo finalmente.

"Hey estás diciendo que no soy gracioso?" preguntó el chico, ahora con cólera en su voz.

"Alto ustedes dos, nosotros no tenemos tiempo para estas charlas sin sentido" ordenó la chica del cabello plateado. "Bueno, él no sabe dónde está su habitación, ¿cierto? Así que vámonos. Estoy exhausto del entrenamiento de la tarde" dijo el chico, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Los tres salieron del bosque y se dirigieron a un gran castillo.

o.o.o

o.o

o.o.o

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE, EN FRENTE DEL GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL**

Erza no pudo conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, ella empezó a recordar todas las cosas que Natsu había hecho por ella, todas las veces que él la ayudo. Como en la torre del cielo o cuando fue enviada a la cárcel y él invadió el juzgado del consejo solo para fingir ser ella, aunque al final todo era un truco del consejo para mostrar que el consejo era imparcial. Todos esos recuerdos la hicieron llorar toda la noche.

"…a… za… Erza…" esto la saco de sus pensamientos. "¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres descansar un momento?" preguntó Wendy con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"Oh no… yo estoy bien, gracias…" contestó la pelirroja.

"Segura?" preguntó de nuevo la joven mata dragones del gremio.

"Si, esto es muy importante para el maestro, así que tengo que estar aquí"

"De acuerdo, pero si me necesitas, solo llámame, OK?"

"Entendido"

"YA VIENEN! YA VIENEN!" gritó el maestro del gremio quien estaba más feliz que nunca.

"Bienvenidos al gremio!" él le dijo a una pequeña chica quien probablemente lideraba el grupo de … nueve personas?

"Puedo preguntar dónde está su Rey millo-... Quiero decir, su maestro?" le pregunto a la misma jovencita. "Yo soy la maestra del gremio. Es un gusto conocerlo" dijo la jovencita con una alegre sonrisa.

Makarov permaneció en silencio durante un rato antes de caer sobre sus rodillas y gritar "LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO TANTO!"

"No hay necesidad de disculparse" respondió la chica con la misma sonrisa que había mostrado antes. "Yo soy Elizabeth Goldhand, soy la actual reina del reino de Ryuno"

"Soy Makarov Dreyar y estos son mis niños" señalo a los miembros del gremio quienes se sorprendieron con la imagen de una reina en frente de ellos.

"¿No eres un poco joven para ser reina?" preguntó el pequeño maestro codicioso.

"Mis padres murieron hace dos años, y desde entonces soy la reina" contesto aun sonriendo.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, hasta que ella empezó de nuevo. "Bueno, estos son los miembros elite del gremio Mine" ella continuó, "Este hombre alto es el segundo al mando después de mí, pueden llamarlo Visionaire".

El hombre dio un paso al frente y se presentó él mismo, después de eso, los demás miembros hicieron lo mismo:

"Soy Cold" dijo una chica con cabello plateado y brillantes ojos azules.

"Me llamo Electra" continuo una pequeña chica de cabello rubio y con ojos en forma de estrella.

"soy Impact!" dijo otra pequeña chica usando una chaqueta con capucha y ella tenía ojos cafés.

Un hombre alto, incluso más grande que Elfman, con cabello café oscuro y con cara de molesto se presentó como: "Quake"

"Hola! Llámenme Pharaoh!" se presentó un niño delgado de piel morena y cabello desordenado.

"Venom" pronunció un niño de tamaño promedio con gafas y sosteniendo un libro.

Una mujer peliverde con armadura se presentó como: "Saber"

Y un hombre de mediana edad fumando un cigarro se presentó como:"Smoker"

Los magos de Fairy Tail se presentaron y al poco tiempo todo el mundo ya se encontraban dentro del gremio.

En otro lugar de la ciudad de Magnolia, una hermosa peliblanca se aproximó a un pelirrojo diciendo: "Hola, ¿le importaría decirme su nombre, señor?"

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

Palabras de Zinklex: Así que chicos que opinan de mi primer capítulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo disfrutaron? ¿Lo odiaron? Bueno, todo el mundo tiene su propio gusto y opinión, ¿cierto? Así que háganme saber las de ustedes. Review por favor. He cambiado algunas palabras que estaban mal. Gracias por los reviews chicos. Adios.

* * *

Bien como traductor, me fascinan los fics que tienen pairings "no comunes", me aburri de lo común, asi que la pareja se queda en sorpresa, ya que ni yo lo sé aun, igual haya pareja o no, lo terminare de traducir. También empezare con otro proyecto, y ademas estoy en la Uni asi que tenga paciencia si me tardo un poco de tiempo en actualizar cualquiera de los trabajo que hare.

Sin más, portensen mal, Sayonara Minna-san

Matta ashta


	2. Chapter 2: La Reunión

Saludos (soy el traductor) lamento la demora, muchas cosas pasaron y no tuve tiempo para traducir, bien, entonces hice este cap tan rapido como pude, pero hay oraciones, que en inglés se entienden perfectamente, pero en español son otra cosa, y a mi me gusta darle sentido a la historia. Bien entonces empecemos!

Ya saben, yo solo tradusco la historia, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni siquiera la historia.

* * *

**ZINKLEX: Aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi nueva serie: Las Flamas Corruptas: Las Visiones, espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

CAPITULO 2 LA REUNION

Mirajane estaba caminando sola por las calles de Magnolia después de que saliera a comprar ingredientes para la gran cena que tendrían esta noche. Mientras caminaba, vio a un hombre alimentando a los gatos, el hombre parecía una persona seria, ella tenía un poco de curiosidad por la identidad del hombre. Él llevaba una capa con capucha y una mochila colgando de sus hombros, su cabello era rojo y sus ojos dorados. Pero lo que más llamo su atención fue cuando él le ´sonrió´ al gato, se podía decir que él no tenía el hábito de sonreír, porque se veía como si estuviera tratando de sonreír por primera vez en toda su vida. Él termino asustando al gato, que salió corriendo en dirección a ella, con la excusa perfecta para iniciar una conversación.

— Hola, ¿Le importaría decirme su nombre, señor?— el hombre permaneció en silencio. Poniéndose de pie se limpió la suciedad de las ropas, y se quedó mirando a la belleza de cabello blanco enfrente de él.

— Mi nombre es Mirajane, un gusto— lo intentó de nuevo, pero sin éxito. El hombre se limitó a seguir mirándola con la boca cerrada, ella ahora se estaba cabreando. ¿Por qué no le respondió aun? ¿Sera sordo? No podía soportar el silencio más tiempo, así que lo intento de nuevo —¿Es este pequeño gatito, tuyo?—Ella ya sabía las respuesta, pero era lo mejor que podía pensar para evitar que el ambiente incomodo continuara.

— No, y no tengo un nombre— respondió con una mirada seria en su rostro.

— Ya veo… entonces ¿Cómo te llaman tus amigos?— pregunto ella, cada vez más y más curiosa por la identidad del hombre. —No tengo amigos—respondió, aunque no parecía triste al respecto.

— Pero las personas te llaman por un nombre o título, ¿cierto?—le pregunto una vez más, ella no se iba a casa con una respuesta simple como esa. —Torch— respondió — ¿Disculpa?— preguntó, confundida por la respuesta, —Torch, así es como la gente me llama, puedes llamarme así, si tú quieres — sugirió él.

— De acuerdo, Torch-kun, ¿Eres un viajero?— cuestiono ella —Algo así— respondió.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en Magnolia?— pregunto una vez más con una sonrisa.

— No es asunto tuyo — dijo con la misma mirada seria.

De nuevo estaba enojada, ¿Cómo iba a responder sus preguntas con esas respuestas tan simples?, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa para continuar la charla _´Tal vez debería preguntar de donde es, o tal vez su edad, aunque creo que no me va a decir´_ ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera él respondiendo de la manera que hizo, él no se fue, o intento continuar la conversación; él simplemente se quedó allí, en silencio y mirándola con esos ojos dorados. Ella se sonrojo un poco, pero deshecho sus pensamientos cuando un extraño sonido llego desde algún lugar, miro a su alrededor esperando encontrar a un animal salvaje pero resultó ser sólo el estómago del hombre, ella sonrió levemente; y le preguntó — ¿Tienes hambre?—

— Sí —

— ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa y comer algo? — le invitó, a pesar de que sabía que el hombre no haría tal cosa; después de todo ellos eran extraños entre sí. Él se mantuvo en silencio durante un tiempo, luego simplemente asintió. — De acuerdo entonces, por favor, sígueme— dijo ella, con una sonrisa más grande que antes.

Mientras caminaban, comenzó a ver las cosas que ella no había notado antes, como: Tenía la barba crecida y una cicatriz en forma de X en la barbilla, era muy musculoso y tenía los dientes afilados. La cicatriz le hizo preguntarse si él era un mago, pero ella pensó que debería preguntar por eso más tarde, o de lo contrario podría alejarse y desaparecer antes de llegar a conocerlo mejor.

**En casa de Mirajane.**

— Así qué, ¿Cómo es esto?— pregunto Mirajane, mientras él comía; en un extraño estilo _clase alta _pero con algunas dificultades — No tienes que comer de esa manera si no lo deseas— le dijo la peliblanca. Él la miro durante un rato, con una expresión indescifrable; entonces empezó a comer más como animal que como un príncipe. Ella se rio ligeramente por el cambio repentino, pero poco después, ella continuó cuestionando al hombre. — ¿Eres un mago, Torch-kun?— él dejo de comer, respiro larga y profundamente; y eructó.

— Si— finalmente contestó.

— ¿Qué te trajo a Magnolia?— cuestiono nuevamente. — Yo estoy aquí para reunirme con alguien importante— respondió después de beber otra taza de café. — Heeh, y me pregunto quién podría ser esta persona me preguntó… ¿es una chica? ¿Es alguien que te gusta?— ella se burló de él. — Eso no es de tu incumbencia Mijarena— dijo fríamente.

Suspiró — Una vez más, mi nombre es Mirajane— Ella volvió al tema del porque él estaba en Magnolia – Si tú eres un mago entonces estás probablemente aquí en una misión, ¿Cierto? ¿De cuál gremio eres?...— ella fue interrumpida.

— Gracias por la comida— dijo después de levantarse y coger sus cosas. — Adiós— dijo mientras salía. — Espera!— ella trato de detenerlo. — ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a mi gremio? Podrías amarlo— Ella le gritó mientras el salía.

— Disculpa, pero tengo una reunión importante— contesto.

— ¿Nos volveremos a ver?— grito nuevamente.

— Tú no tienes tan mala suerte… — dijo mientras agitaba su mano; pero solo porque él era el único que podía escucharse.

**En el gremio de Fairy Tail.**

— Hey, ¿A dónde crees que se fue Torch?— pregunto el chico de piel morena llamado Pharaoh. — No sé, a lo mejor se fue a entrenar de nuevo— contesto la pelirrubia Electra. — Heeeeeyyy Makarov-san, ¿Cuándo va a venir tu guapo nieto?— preguntó Electra con cara de aburrimiento. — Lo lamento, Electra-chan, pero dijo que tal vez no va a llegar hoy, pero estoy seguro de que esta de camino— respondió el abuelo sentado en el balcón.

— Hablando de personas bien parecidas, Elfman…— Elfman comenzó a ruborizarse y a decir — Un hombre de verdad tiene que ser guapo— —… Donde esta Mirajane?— termino por decir el maestro, haciendo que Elfman se golpeara la cabeza en la mesa; causando que casi todo el mundo en torno a él se rieran, exceptuando al hombre llamado Quake y la chica pequeña llamada Impact.

— Esos dos me están haciendo enfadar!— dijo Gajeel, quien estaba mirando a la pareja sin emociones —No han mostrado ninguna emoción desde que llegaron— —Bueno, tal vez son el tipo de persona silenciosa— puntualizo Levy, quien estaba sentada al lado de Gajeel. — Apuesto a que son robots!— dijo un emocionado Romeo justo antes de ser golpeado por Lucy —No digas esas terribles cosas sobre otras personas— ella lo regaño, solo para obtener una respuesta para esta última —Pero no es una broma, al ser un robot debe ser muy _cool!_—solo para obtener otro golpe en la cabeza; pobre chico.

— No te preocupes por esos dos, ellos, junto con nuestro desaparecido mago Torch; son conocidos como el Trio Enmascarado, debido a que sus rostros no muestran alguna emoción. Y cuando lo hacen, es solo un poco— Elizabeth les dijo.

— Así que dime, Reina Elbet, ¿Por qué todos tienen nombres extraños, exceptuándote?— pregunto Gajeel. —ES LA REINA ELIZABETH TU MAD*****RE!— grito todo el gremio a Gajeel. —Bueno, veras, en nuestro gremio, a diferencia del vuestro, no somos como una familia de verdad, sino más bien como conocidos, que se reúnen para cumplir nuestros propios objetivos— ella tomo una pausa antes de continuar — Asi que no sabemos realmente el nombre de cada uno, edad, lugar de nacimiento, sueños. No sabemos nada el uno del otro, a menos que queramos compartir algo con los demás, asi que en vez de llamarse unos a otros por el nombre, usamos nombres clave— ella finalizó.

Todos en el gremio estaban sorprendidos — Así que eso significa que tú no sabes sus nombres reales, incluso sus sueños y objetivos, pero ayudaras a los demás sin importar las consecuencias? Eso es demasiado descabellado como para ser verdad!— le gritó un enfurecido Gajeel a la joven reina —Un gremio es el lugar donde se supone que debes hacer amigos, ayudar a los demás, llegar a conocerse los unos a los otros, compartir sus aventuras y sueños con todos y… —

— Suficiente Gajeel!— Gajeel fue interrumpido abruptamente por Makarov —No tenemos el derecho de decirles como perseguir sus sueños!— la voz del maestro hizo eco en las paredes del gremio. — Pido disculpas por su comportamiento, pero tengo que decir, que esa es una manera extraña de guiar a un gremio— dijo Makarov. Mientras miraba a la maestra del otro gremio.

— Claro que lo es, pero ningún miembro se ha quejado, después de todo, todo el mundo tiene sus propios sueños; algunos son oscuros y otros normales, pero cada miembro tiene sus objetivos que son más fáciles de lograr in grupo. Aunque él único que puede no tener un objetivo es Torch. —

— Huh… entonces ¿Por qué esta junto a ustedes?— preguntó una vez más Gajeel. — Porque… — ella fue interrumpida por el sonido de las puertas del gremio abriéndose con cinco personas de pie.

FIN DE CAPITULO 2

Notas de Zinklex (el autor): Gracias por todos los comentarios de los capitulo anteriores, voy a tratar de mejorar. Yo no lo he dicho todavía, pero este es mi primer fic. Bye Bye a todos.

* * *

Ahora terminamos con el segundo capitulo, lamento si es algo corto, tratare de actualizar pronto.

Sayonara Minna-san


	3. Chapter 3: La Caza

Saludos!

Bien aquí está el tercer capítulo de este proyecto, espero os guste. Pero primero me toca aclarar unas cuantas cosas.

SOLO SOY TRADUCTOR, cada uno de los proyectos que tengo en mi perfil son solo traducciones, ¿porque lo vuelvo a repetir?, así evito malentendidos con algunos lectores, ya que se ha dado el caso, de que los lectores preguntan acerca del futuro de la historia, que si puedo poner ciertas parejas o acontecimientos, y eso a mí no me corresponde, ya que no soy el que crea la historia. En el primer capítulo de cada historia he puesto a quien le pertenece. Pero de ahora en más, pondré en cada capítulo al dueño de la historia, etc., etc.

Segundo, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS que me han dado en cada historia, me he dado cuenta que no he respondido los reviews como deben ser (lo he hecho por mp), pero hay lectores que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction, así que tomare en cuenta los reviews y los responderé en las historias correspondiente.

Los reviews me sirven para saber en qué estoy fallando, que debo mejorar, me dan aliento para continuar. Igual les pido, mándenle un review al autor original, denle ánimo para que continúe la historia.

o.o.0.0.o.o

DISCLAIMER: La historia pertenece a Zinklex, también le pertenecen los Original Character (OC´s). Los personajes de Fairy Tail del manga y anime son de Hiro Mashima-san. La historia está escrita en inglés. Yo (NestorIn) solo traduje. No gano absolutamente nada de índole económico al traducir esta historia. Solo gano la satisfacción que me brindan los lectores.

TITULO ORIGINAL: Corrupted Flames: The Visions

CAPITULO No. 3: The Hunt

PALABRAS DE ZINKLEX: Este es el tercer capítulo de la historia "Flamas Corruptas: Las Visiones". Espero que les guste tanto como me gusto escribirla. ¡Disfruten!

**— **Diálogos. —

_"Pensamientos." _

**CAPITULO 3: LA CAZA.**

Después de dejar el apartamento de la mujer peliblanca, el hombre pelirrojo se encamino en dirección al bosque, con su capucha puesta, vio un pequeño libro blanco con un collar alrededor. Él tomo el libro, y se puso a buscar al dueño del libro. Después de algún tiempo, vio a una joven mujer que cortaba algunas flores, cuando se acercó, ella se asustó, debido al aspecto que tenía, y ella empezó a alejarse.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó la mujer mientras retrocedía.

— Solo necesito información. — respondió.

— Lo siento, no sé nada. — dijo mientras trataba de salir del bosque.

— Espera! — decía mientras le agarraba la muñeca.

— Suéltame pervertido! — le golpeo en la cabeza con el bolso que tenía.

Él la soltó por un segundo para recuperarse del golpe del bolso que él había recibido, dolía más que cuando te pegan con una piedra o cuando te cortas con un cuchillo. ¿Qué cosas llevaba esa mujer? Después de recuperarse corrió detrás de ella, haciendo que se viera como una cacería.

— ¡Alguien, por favor ayúdeme! ¡Un hombre extraño me persigue! — la mujer comenzó a gritar, su voz resonó en el bosque, pero no pudo llegar a la ciudad o a los ciudadanos. Ella continúo corriendo hasta que tropezó y cayó al suelo, haciéndole capaz de llegar a ella. Ella trato de esconderse detrás de un árbol, pero fue fácil de encontrar, ella se apoyó en el árbol y comenzó a gritar y a llorar.

— No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño… — dijo el pelirrojo.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Que alguien me ayude! — gritó.

— _Silent Lighting Beam!* — _y luego una serpiente de luz fue en dirección del pelirrojo, teniendo clara intención de atacarlo por la espalda sin que él se diera cuenta. Pero fracasó, el pelirrojo esquivó en el último segundo, trayendo a la mujer consigo.

Él la coloco detrás de una roca, — ¿En serio? ¡¿Qué estás planeando hacerme aquí?! ¿Detrás de una roca? ¿Qué pasa acerca de protegerme? Si salgo emba- —él le tapó la boca para que no pudiera gritar. — ¡TUP MALPIRO BASRARDO, TEP JOY A JATAR! — grito aun con su mano en su boca.

— ¡Silencio! — le dijo, ella lo hizo. Él no escuchaba nada, sea lo que los atacó, ya se había ido, o eso creía, pero otro rayo relámpago lo ataco otra vez, él la esquivo con facilidad, pero dejó el libro junto a la mujer, estando seguro de que era ella. Un hombre de pelo rubio y alto apareció desde detrás de un árbol y camino hasta que estuvo frente a la mujer.

— No es agradable atacar a una joven mujer de esa manera, tú sabes. — decía el hombre de cabello rubio mientras miraba hacia arriba al hombre de cabello rojo, quien había subido a un árbol y estaba sentado en una rama.

—…— el pelirrojo miró al atacante antes de que saltara de la rama y empezara a alejarse.

El pelirrubio no lo detuvo, acabo de ver mientras el pelirrojo desaparecía en el bosque y suspiró. — Yo estaba buscando una buena pelea, pero parece que lo que encontré fue un cobarde y una chica. — Dijo con decepción, el regreso a ver a la muchacha y dijo — ¿Estás bien? —

— S-s-si, gra-cias — respondió ella, mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente.

— Está bien, entonces, adiós. — dijo mientras se retiraba.

— ¿QUUUUUEEEEEE? ¿Usted solo va a dejarme aquí? ¿QUÉ TIPO DE CABALLERO ERES? ¿Y SI REGRESA? — ella grito muuuy fuerte.

— Sigue gritando de esa manera, estoy seguro de que va a tener miedo y si no lo hace, entonces trata de rezar a algún dios que te ayude a salir. — respondió, sin prestar mucha atención a la mujer detrás de él.

— BIEN, SOLO TE SEGUIRE Y TE CONTARE LA HISTORIA DE MI VIDA GRITANDO DE ESTA MANERA! PORQUE ¿TE GUSTA? —

— Claro. — dijo mientras se ponía los auriculares y se alejaba.

— ESPEEEERAAA POOOORRR MIIII! ESTOY ASUSTAAAAAADAAAA! — Grito de nuevo mientras corría para estar a su lado.

No muy lejos de ahí, dos hombre y una mujer estaban caminando.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué es ese horrible sonido? — Dijo un hombre que usa una máscara y con una gran lengua preguntándole a la mujer.

— No lo sé, tal vez el gorila-pez se encuentra en su periodo de apareamiento. — Dijo una mujer de cabello moreno con gafas.

— ¿Quieres ver? — pregunto el hombre enmascarado.

— Gross! ¡NO! — contesto ella.

— ¿A DÓNDE FUÉ? — dijo un hombre de pelo verde con una mirada de desesperación en su cara.

— No hay necesidad de preocuparse. — dijo el hombre enmascarado. — Tal vez fue a ver el apareamiento del Gorila-pez, deberíamos verificar. —

— ¿De qué estás hablando enfermo pervertido-? — comenzó ella a regañar al hombre, pero fue interrumpido por el hombre de pelo verde.

— ¡GRAN IDEA! ¡ESPERA POR NOSOTROS! — empezó a correr tras el extraño sonido. — ¡YA VOY! —

— ¿Qué? — dijo la mujer mientras seguía al hombre desesperado.

— ¡YAAHHOOO! — gritó el enmascarado justo después de los otros dos.

No muy lejos de ahí, ya sea, bajo un árbol, un hombre con una capa tratando de tomar una siesta se quejó. — Esta ciudad está siempre llena de gente como está, huh… —

**_ALGÚN TIEMPO DESPUÉS, EN EL GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL._**

— Porque… — fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta del gremio abriéndose con cinco personas paradas ahí.

— Ooooi, Laxus, bienvenido de nuevo. — dijo Makarov con una sonrisa. — Tú también, Gildarts, y por supuesto, también la Tribu del Dios del Trueno. —

— Hola Abuelo! — dijo Laxus — ¿Llegaron ya? — le preguntó.

— Si, ellos llegaron esta mañana. —

— Hoooooooolaaaaa anciaaaanooo! — gritó Gildarts, antes de que la puerta fuera destruida.

— Gildarts, ¿Qué hiciste con las puertas de nuestro gremio? — le grito el maestro al destructor de puertas.

— Lo siento, lo olvidé. — dijo mientras sonreía. — ¿Dónde está mi amada hija? ¡CANA! Sal y saluda a tu papi! — dijo mientras corría hacia su hija.

— ¡Estúpido! — dijo Laxus mientras observaba la escena, y luego se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba frente a él, era una chica con los ojos en forma de estrella, lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡LAAAXUUSSS-SAAAMAAA! — grito y trato de abrazarlo, solo para ser detenida por Freed.

— No toques a Laxus-sama con esas manos sucias. — le dijo al verla.

— ¿QUEEE?, ¿MIS MANOS ESTÁN SUCIAS? Lo siento, ! Voy a lavar mis manos de inmediato! — entonces salio corriendo directo al baño.

— Hola! Soy Elizabeth Goldhand, encantada de conocerte. — dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

— ¡Maldita sea! Las fans de Laxus-sama no le dan un descanso! Ya te lo dije, no to- — fue interrumpido por Lucy.

— Shhhh… ella es la maestra del gremio… — Lucy hizo una pausa antes de continuar. — Pensando en ello. Ninguno de aquí sabe el nombre de su gremio, Princesa — señalo Lucy, quien estaba sofocando a Freed. — Ahhhh, lo siento Freed. —

— ¿Estás loca? Casi me matas. — decía Freed mientras tomaba largos respiros.

La princesa se rio de la escena, y luego habló — El nombre de mi gremio es Golden Griffon*, el nombre fue elegido por mí abuelo porque él solía tener un grifo como mascota. —

— Wow , ¿Un grifo real como mascota? Eso es bastante impresionante! — decía Romeo divertido por la historia de la princesa.

— Aye Sir. — decía Hapy volando felizmente.

— Bien, ahora, los que acaban de llegar, tomen asiento porque quiero escuchar algo más sobre este chico _´Torch´ _ — dijo un impaciente Gajeel al grupo de Laxus.

Después de que todos se habían sentado y en silencio, la princesa continuo la historia.

— La razón de que Torch se uniera a nosotros, podría considerarse simplemente como gratitud. —

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ustedes lo han salvado o algo parecido? — preguntó Gray.

— En realidad, si, nosotros lo salvamos de la muerte, lo encontramos solo en un desierto, perdido y al borde de la muerte. Quién lo salvo y llevó a mi reino fue Visionaire. Cuando despertó comenzamos a preguntarle, tratando de averiguar quién era. Qué estaba haciendo allí y cosas como esas, pero… — ella tomo una pausa.

— ¿Pero…? — pregunto Lucy con una mirada confusa.

— Pero… él no sabía. — dijo finalmente.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, ella continuó. — Él empezó a repetir las preguntas que le habíamos hecho, pero no podíamos decirle lo que no sabíamos y no podía mentirle, así que le dijimos lo que sabíamos. Al final le pregunte si le gustaría permanecer con nosotros durante un tiempo, hasta que recuperara la memoria, él acepto; pero sus memorias no regresaron ni siquiera un poco. Entonces él decidió que debía pagar la deuda que tenía con nosotros, y dijo, _´Como pago de lo que hicieron conmigo, les ayudare a alcanzar sus sueños, además protegeré este reino´_ —

Todo el gremio quedo sin ningún sonido, solo el viento se escuchaba.

— Desde entonces, comenzó a entrena y entrenar, teniendo tiempo solo para dormir y comer; él está realmente tratando… — decía con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

— Bueno, en realidad no podemos hacer algo por él, solo podemos esperar hasta que el recupere sus memorias… o no. — dijo Pharaoh.

— Nosotros no tenemos que preocuparnos por él, ya que él aceptó su destino. Por lo que no hay que perder el tiempo pensando en una manera de recuperar sus recuerdos. — dijo Cold.

— Eso es cruel… — dijo la pequeña Wendy.

— Ahora ya sé porque la llaman Cold. — comento Gajeel

— Pero ella tiene razón en la parte de que él acepto su destino, él ni siquiera está tratando de recordar. — señalo Electra, quien acababa de salir del baño con las manos brillando de limpias.

Continuaron en silencio antes de que fueran interrumpidos por Mirajane. — Maestro, la comida está lista. — dijo.

— Está bien, gracias Mira-chan y también a ti, Kinana. —

— Estoy encantada de ayudarles, Maestro. —dijo Kinana mientras sonreía.

— Bueno chicos vamos a comer, tenemos un montón de tiempo para estar juntos y llegar a conocernos mejor. — dijo Makarov.

Erza se puso de pie y se dirigió a Fairy Hills, pero fue llamada por Wendy — Erza-san ¿No vas a comer? —

— No, no tengo hambre. Me voy directamente a casa. Feliz noche a todos. —

— Feliz noche, Erza — Duerme bien. — Dulces sueños. — respondió el gremio a la pelirroja quien ya se iba.

— Ten dulces sueños, Erza-sama. — dijo la mujer con armadura llamada Saber.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

Palabras finales de Zinklex del tercer capítulo: ¿Cómo estuvo? Bastante bueno ¿eh? ¿O es solo una mierda? ¡Díganme! ¡Opinen! Siguiente capítulo muy pronto!

PD.: Gracias por los comentarios de ustedes, realmente me ayudan a mejorar. Y NO SE detengan en enviar reviews!

o.o.0.0.o.o

Bien que puedo decir, realmente traduje rápido este capítulo. Wow! Hasta yo me sorprendi de la rapidez con que trabaje. Aquí está la traducción de algunas palabras que deje en Inglés, suenan mejor en Inglés que en Español.

(*) Silent Lighting Beam: Silencioso rayo de luz.

(*) Golden Griffon: Grifo dorado.

Responderé algunos comentarios de los lectores. Claro los que no había respondido por MP.

**Reptilian95: **No depende de mí el hacer largo o corto el capítulo, solo traduzco el capítulo completo, sin tomar en cuenta la cantidad de palabras que tenga el mismo. Claro hay capítulos bastante largos, pero aun no me toca traducirlos. Espero te guste mi trabajo. Y estoy pendiente de tus proyectos también. Animo!

**A los demás lectores que no se animan a dejarme un review, espero que os guste mi trabajo. **

**Bye bye. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4: La Llegada

¡Yo! Minna-san

Bien como ya me puse al día con _Ebrio de Amor _ es momento de agarrar de un solo _Flama corrompida_ (No lo prometo, porque no cumplo mis promesas). Tratare de terminar de traducir esta historia lo más antes posible para empezar con otros proyectos.

Autores originales: La historia en sí y los OCs pertenecen a Zinklex. Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro-san. **YO SOLO TRADUZCO. **

Titulo original: The Corrupted Flame: The Visions

Capitulo No.4: The Arriving (La llegada)

PALABRAS DE ZINKLEX: He aquí un nuevo capítulo fresco para que lean y disfruten.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Erza caminaba lentamente por las oscuras calles de la ciudad mientras el viento soplaba con calma, los cielos estaban llenos de nubes negras, clara señal de que llovería dentro de poco. Siguió caminando, acelerando el paso porque no quería que la lluvia cayera antes de que llegara a casa.

Mientras caminaba vio a un hombre encapuchado, sentado en una caja de madera, se preguntó que podría estar haciendo afuera tan tarde, pero eso a ella no le importaba, ya tenía bastantes problemas que resolver.

El individuo levantó la vista para ver quien pasaba frente a él, por lo que Erza pensó que él no estaba esperando a alguien, tal vez no tenía hogar. Una vez más, alejo esos pensamientos, tratando de concentrarse en su camino a casa. Pero sus instintos le decían que ese hombre un simple sujeto sin hogar, comenzó a prestar atención en él mientras se alejaba.

Entonces el hombre se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que ella, haciendo que pareciera que él la estaba persiguiendo. Ella comenzó a caminar aún más rápido, solo para averiguar lo que el hombre haría; e hizo justo lo que había pensado: Acelero el paso.

Erza decidió aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos, provocando al hombre encapuchado hacer lo mismo. Ella acelero tanto hasta el punto de estar corriendo, y una vez más, el desconocido hizo lo mismo. Ella se dio la vuelta con su espada lista para cortar algunas cabezas, pero cuando volteo por completo el ya no estaba allí.

Hizo desaparecer su espada de nuevo, y continuo caminando, pero estando alerta a cualquier cosa. Después de algún tiempo, empezó a llover y Erza se detuvo mientras observaba el cielo — ¿Por qué tenías que empezar justo ahora? — preguntó a nadie en particular. Luego oyó un sonido que hizo correr varios escalofríos por toda su espalda. El sonido de agua fría cayendo sobre hierro caliente, dicho sonido continuó al menos por tres minutos más, segundos después la lluvia había cesado y toda la calle estaba llena de una misteriosa neblina.

Erza re-equipo su espada nuevamente, estando segura de que el desconocido aun la seguía. Unos segundos después comenzó a oír pisadas provenientes del camino de donde ella había venido, se dio la vuelta con su espada y su armadura lista, pero de nuevo no había nadie allí. Se quedó viendo en la misma dirección, el sudor recorría su cara y después de algunos minutos de silencio, se dio vuelta para seguir su camino, solo para encontrar al encapuchado de pie frente a ella, observándola con sus ojos dorados.

Quedó inmóvil, aterrada al ver esos ojos, no podía moverse a causa del miedo, algo que no era fácil que sucediera en ella. El misterioso encapuchado siguió viéndola por algún tiempo, pero luego comenzó a alejarse, al pasar a su lado, haciendo que ella girara su cabeza hacia él con una mirada de terror en su rostro.

Lo observó mientras se alejaba, en _shock_ sin poder articular una palabra cayó de rodillas mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer de nuevo, y la niebla disminuía. Estaba sola en la calle todavía confundida y un poco asustada por lo que había sucedido. Segundos después se puso de pie, se sacudió la cabeza un poco y se marchó a _Fairy Hills_.

o.o.0.o.o

Cuando llego a _Fairy Hills _vio que las demás ya estaban ahí; Lucy camino hacia ella con una mirada de alivio en su rostro — ¡Erza! — dijo mientras suspiraba — ¿Dónde estabas? Cuando llegamos aquí tú no estabas, empezamos a mirar alrededor buscándote, pero no te encontramos — dijo con una cara curiosa y después moleta — ¿Qué estabas haciendo Erza? — ahora se miraba más seria.

Erza retiro su armadura y dijo: — Estaba caminando y empezó a llover, así que espere hasta que se detuvo, pero comenzó de nuevo, que mala suerte… — termino mientras le daba una leve sonrisa a su amiga.

— Oh, bien entonces, perdón por dudar de ti — dijo mientras ponía un dedo en su mejilla y hacia una pose graciosa — Bueno entonces, ¿Vas a tomar un baño? Juvia acaba de salir hace unos minutos, si tú quieres, el baño es todo tuyo — dijo antes de que entrara a su habitación — ¡Buenas noches Erza! — se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación. — Buenas noches Lucy — respondió mientras se quitaba la ropa y se dirigía al cuarto del baño.

o.0.o

Después del baño, Erza se dirigió a su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y por primera vez en años cerró con llave, aun recordando al desconocido de ojos dorados que la persiguió hace poco tiempo. Se puso su pijama de _heart crux_ y se acostó, cuando estaba a punto de apagar las luces, vio algo blanco, una larga pieza de tela sobre su mesita de noche. La agarró y la miro más de cerca, recordando todas las veces que el propietario de esa bufanda la ha salvado y también al gremio entero de algo o alguien mucho más fuerte que él.

Una lágrima rebelde trato escapar de sus ojos pero la detuvo, recordando que no debía llorar más, porque tenía que ser fuerte y guardar sus lágrimas para cuando se reunieran. Dejo la bufanda de nuevo en la mesita y apagó las luces.

o.o.0.o.o

**_AL OTRO DIA EN EL GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL_**

Todo el mundo estaba comiendo el almuerzo preparado por Mirajane, Kinana y con la ayuda de un hombre llamado Visionaire. Alrededor todos estaban disfrutando y charlando con sus nuevos amigos.

— Así que, Impact-chan ¿Cuál es tu magia? — pregunto Levy tratando de empezar una conversación con la pequeña niña que solo ha dicho un ´Gracias´ desde que llego al gremio.

— Puedo concentrar mi fuerza en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, y luego usarla para crear un gran impacto — explicó.

— Ummmm, se parece a la magia de Gildarts pero sin las explosiones no deseadas — dijo Levy mientras recordaba la gran entrada de Gildarts.

— Eso duele… — dijo Gildarts al escuchar el comentario de Levy.

— Y que tal tú grandote, ¿Cuál es tu magia? — pregunto Gajeel al hombre serio llamado Quake.

— … Mi magia es… Tierra… Magia del God Slayer… —

— Tierra… God… Slayer… — todo el gremio estaba impactado.

— Eso significa que tiene la misma magia que ese tipo de Sabertooth… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Olga? — dijo Laxus mientras trataba de recordar el nombre del God Slayer del Rayo perteneciente a Sabertooth.

— Es Orga, Laxus-san, y es del mismo tipo de magia que tiene Chelia Blendy de Lamia Scale — dijo Wendy al recordar a su amiga.

— Esa es una poderosa magia — dijo el maestro — Y una nueva, que nunca había escuchado acerca del elemento tierra — agrego.

— Gra… cias — dijo Quake mientras terminaba su comida.

— Bien… ¿siguiente? — pregunto Gajeel impacientemente.

— Bien, mi magia me permite manipular y crear arena — dijo Pharaoh con una mirada victoriosa en su rostro.

— …. Claro… ¿Siguiente? — dijo Gajeel sin prestar atención al chico arena, haciendo que este último se molestara.

— Yo soy un Devil Slayer… el Devil Slayer de Veneno… — menciono el chico conocido como Venom.

— ¿Un Devil Slayer? El tipo más raro de las magias Slayer ¿Cierto? Nosotros solo hemos conocido a uno hasta ahora — dijo Lucy, impresionada por la magia del muchacho.

— Uno difícil, ¿Qué otra cosa tienen? —

— Yo tengo la habilidad de controlar, crear y transformar mi cuerpo en humo — dijo Smoker.

— Soy la God Slayer de Hierro — dijo Saber mientras miraba desafiantemente a Gajeel — Pero yo prefiero usar mi espada contra los que no están a mi nivel — agregó.

— Huh… tiene interés en mi… tal vez deberíamos ver cuán grande es la diferencia entre nuestros ´Niveles´ — dijo Gajeel respondiendo la mirada desafiante.

— No tengo problemas con ensuciar mi espada con tu sangre — dijo Saber preparando su espada para la batalla.

— Asssí que, ¿Cuál es tu magia Electra-san? — pregunto Levy tratando de cambiar el tema antes de que los Slayer de Hierro comenzaran una pelea innecesaria.

— Soy una maga eléctrica, al igual que Laxus-sama — respondió mientras se sonrojaba y alternaba su visión entre Laxus y el suelo.

— Bieeen… y tú chica, de cabello plateado — preguntó Laxus.

— ES COLD, y no necesito hablar de mi magia — dijo con dureza, sin preocuparse por la decepción de los otros. — Por favor, Cold, no hay ninguna razón para ocultar tu magia, ellos son nuestros amigos ahora — dijo la princesa con una motivadora sonrisa.

— Si eso lo que quiere Princesa, entonces les diré — dijo de mala gana — Soy la Dragon Slayer de Hielo. —

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la respuesta, después de todo, sabían cuán destructivo podía ser un Dragon Slayer, con la excepción de Wendy quién es calmada, tranquila y tímida.

— Últimamente el cielo ha estado lleno de dragones, va a ser difícil volar — menciono Gajeel viendo a su nueva ´hermana´.

— Y qué hay de ti, Visionaire-san, ¿Qué tipo de magia posees? — Es la primera vez que Makarov le preguntaba a alguien acerca de su magia.

— Yo, Makarov-san, tengo la magia que me permite predecir el futuro. —

— ¿En serio? Esa es una magia peligrosa en las manos de alguien equivocado — dijo Lissana.

— Si así es, pero yo solo la he utilizado para ayudar a las personas. He sido el consejero del rey de Kinznova desde que tuve para serlo — explicó.

— Estoy más curioso acerca de su magia Princesa. Supongo que su magia es poderosa — dijo Makarov.

— En realidad yo no soy maga — dijo mirando todos a su alrededor — Yo solo manejo el gremio pero no conozco algún tipo de magia.

— Eso es un problema. ¿No crees que los miembros pueden tratar de sacarte del gremio y dominar el reino? — intervino Laxus.

— No, yo no lo creo, todos mis compañeros tienen sus propios objetivos y no he recibido ninguna queja sobre mi forma de manejar al gremio — respondió.

— Y además, todos estamos de acuerdo fielmente a lo que la princesa quiera — explicó Visionaire.

— Y no necesitamos preocuparnos acerca de su seguridad. Todos los miembros sabemos cuán fuerte es el cuerpo de seguridad, quien quiera dañarla podría terminar asesinado por él — bromeó Pharaoh.

— Huh… ¿Y quién sería este cuerpo de seguridad, Princesa? — preguntó Laxus con un poco de emoción en su voz.

— Él es el único que no ha llegado todavía — explico Smoker.

— Ya veo… asi que el único que falta es bastante fuerte, ¿eh? ¿Cuál es su magia? — pregunto Makarov, quien empezaba a estar más y más curioso por los magos de Golden Griffon.

— Él es un mago de fuego, y bastante fuerte — respondió Visionaire.

— Torch… ¿Es él mago que les falta? ¿Cómo lo describirían? — preguntó Mirajane recordando al hombre que conoció hace un día, preguntándose si eran la misma persona.

— Bueno, él es alto, musculoso, y tiene el ca- — la princesa fue interrumpida por Freed.

— ¿A dónde va Laxus-sama? — le grito a su compañero y líder.

— Tengo unos asuntos que atender, regreso después — dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

— ¡No digas que vas a conocer a esa mujer! — gritó Freed [Comentario de traductor: A mi parecer, que Freed batea para el otro lado.]

— Eso no es asunto tuyo — murmuro Laxus mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente — Y ¿Cuál es el problema si -? — su rostro se convirtió en uno de sorpresa antes de que se diera la vuelta justo a tiempo para bloquear un poderoso puñetazo con su brazo, haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás debido a la fuerza del golpe. Cuando volvió a mirar a la persona que lo había atacado, sonrió y dijo: — Je, ¿Llegó una venganza? —

Frente a él estaba de pie el hombre de pelo rojo que encontró en el bosque con los puños de fuego.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

**Notas finales de Zinklex: El capítulo va a ser más largo y con un poco de asombrosas peleas. ¡No se lo pierdan! Gracias de nuevo por todos los reviews. **

* * *

Saludos Minna-san espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Como vimos, se avecina una buena pelea, pero tendrán que esperar a que traduzca el siguiente cap.

Gracias a Reptilian95 por leer este proyecto y estar al pendiente del mismo. A mi también me agradan los dos proyectos que tienes, espero continuación pronto. Además en los próximos caps hay buenas sorpresas. ¡Esperalos!

Gracias a los demás que leen y no se animan a comentar.

¡Bye Bye!


End file.
